


15D15P: THG - Obsession

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [15]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _015\. Obsession_  
>   
> 

Most of the girls in her class watched the Games and tittered endlessly about Finnick Odair, but Glimmer didn’t see his appeal. Finnick Odair was a sissy prettyboy, some rube from the ocean District who happened to get lucky. ( _I’d let him get lucky_ , snorted her friends.)

Glimmer watched the Games for hard-edged, snarling Gloss. She’d seen him once in the District square, shaking down a blackmarket peddler for some morphling – literally shaking him, until the man’s pockets were emptied on the ground. 

When she was Reaped, she made a beeline for his train compartment on her very first night.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
